heroes_of_the_wastesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Gonzalez
You are now reading lore for the R*CU. For MCCU, click here Ryan Gonzales is a former member of the dysfunctional super hero group known as The Justice Brood. In the public, he is Ryan Gonzales, chief executive officer of the multi-billion dollar arms, defense, and scientific research company, Aleppo Incorporated. In secret, he is his alter ego Senile Monkey. He, The Crimson Wolf (Justin Aurum) and The Caretaker (Melinda Cain) work within Aleppo Inc. to keep the city clean and the world safe. Appearance Ryan is seen with a black leather jacket, Jeans, sneakers, a pair of aviators, and a monkey shirt on under his jacket. He rocks a mustache and a goatee. Personality During the Justice Brood era Ryan was deranged. He was truly senile and mad. He was a silent figure who had a sweet tooth for explosives. Often times he would kill the innocent to get information. After the brood fell Ryan went on a trip across America to find himself. When he came back he was more stable. He is now seen as calm and collected. But sometimes when we puts back on the mask his darker side will come out. Biography Ryan grew up in liberty city. As the child of a drug dealing father he was neglected and spent most of his time playing with the other ally kids often getting into trouble. The kids would call him ugly and he was always made fun of. Everyday Ryan would pass a Halloween store on his way to school and admired the monkey mask in the window. Even though he would run into trouble his greats were excellent. He was an A student. The teachers would always say he was special and his behavior will get him nowhere. One day at school during recess he was beat up. He was spot on, pushed into the mud, and called ugly over and over. This was a breaking point for Ryan. One night after sneaking out he stole from his fathers hidden money stash and went to the Halloween store. He bought the mask and put it on. He would refuse to take it off in public. As Ryan grew up he said goodbye to the mask and stored it away. He graduated top of his class and studied business. Into his 30s he met the love of his life. They were together for a long time until the night of their wedding when she was caught with a waiter. Something snapped in Ryan. All the years of torment and abuse finally caught up with him. That night he murdered the waiter and his father. He fled the scene taking the mask with him and bought a plane ticket to Arizona. For the next 10 years Ryan traveled the U.S trying to find himself. In 2013 He was homeless and alone in the streets of Los Santos. He was picked up by a man named Daniel Daniels and was told he could be more. Him, Daniel Daniels and some others formed an organization to clean up the filth of Los Santos. The Justice Brood. To some they were viewed as deranged and unstable. They were trashed in the media by famous mouths like Justin Aurum and Devin Weston. In 2015 the Brood disbanded. Ryan being one of the only survivors. He lost many friends in the broods civil war and decided to take a trip across America. In 2017 he was contacted by Lester Crest. The end of the world was upon us. Ryan formed Aleppo Incorporated and did some research to form a crew. He looked in the Broods old data base and found out the identity of The Crimson Wolf. Ryan broke into Justin’s building and recruited Justin Aurum and The Caretaker. Together they stoped Avon Hertz and his A.I Clifford. Today, a new group is on the rise. After eliminating most of Aleppo Inc's assets, the heroes went into hiding. Ryan and his assistant Diante Corinth created a device that can allow them to look into the past and stop the new organization from destroying the world.